Sleepover Sisters
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sharpay is hosting a sleepover for Haylie, and Ryan wants to see what they doing...


**Author's Note: I know I've been neglecting my HSM fans for awhile, and that's because I was getting my Jonas Brothers story off the ground (This Is My Time). But, I came back with a one-shot, Sleepover Sisters, in which Sharpay has a sleepover with Haylie, and Ryan wants to invade. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Mayhem Of Sleeping Over**

When Haylie Anderson appeared on the Evans' front step, Ryan Evans was quite shocked, yet curious.

Hey, a guy needs to know why his girlfriend is standing on his step, with a sleeping bag, and a backpack in hand.

"I know you love me this much, but I think moving in is a bit extreme." Ryan joked, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"No, Ryan. I'm not moving in...Sharpay invited me to a sleepover."

Ryan's expression changed.

"Since when does Sharpay have sleepovers? The last one she had was when she was in third grade, and invited every girl in the school! I was the only boy, and they tortuted me!" Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled.

"We won't do that, I promise. And it's just me that Sharpay invited over."

They went into the livingroom, where Sharpay setted up her sleeping bag, and she smiled when Haylie walked in.

"Hey! Were going to have so much fun tonight!" Sharpay explained, and Ryan frowned.

As usual, it was the night that he and Haylie watched movies: now she was going to spend it with Sharpay?

Of course, he could understand that Sharpay was one of Haylie's best friends (Gabriella Montez would be forever her best friend forever), and he couldn't blame her.

"If you need me, I'll be upstair...alone..."

The two girls looked at each other, and Sharpay rolled her eyes as she started a movie, and Haylie went over to Ryan.

"Your upset. I can tell." Haylie told him, and Ryan shook his head.

"No, of course not! You have every right to hang out with my sister. You don't always have to spend time with me."

"Are you sure?" Haylie asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes! Of course! Haylie, are you forgetting I'm not one of those guys who control their girlfriends?" Ryan asked, and Haylie laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know."

Haylie went back into the living room, and Sharpay looked at her.

"So, is my brother mad that he isn't going to spend time with you tonight? I know he looks forward to these Friday nights."

"Oh, no. He isn't." Haylie explained, and Sharpay nodded.

"Good. Because I don't want him to spoil our night." Sharpay commented, and Haylie nodded as she glanced at the DVD cover.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"_Grease_. I used to be obsessed with it."

"Let me guess...John Travolta?" Haylie asked.

"Well, yeah, and the way they dressed up."

Sharpay _actually _liked poodle skirts and leather jackets?

Unbelievable!

Sharpay looked at Haylie, and she sighed.

"Don't be so dumb, Haylie! That was a past trend. I'm more fashionable than what they wore back then."

Oh, sure she was!

"I can understand that. I like Molly Ringwald."

"Excately!" Sharpay replied, and Haylie smiled as she pushed play on the remote control.

Because she hadn't seen this movie in ages, she was reintroduced to Danny, Sandy, Frenchie, the Pink Ladies, and the Thunderbirds.

"You know who Danny and Sandy remind me of?" Haylie asked, and Sharpay looked at her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Troy and Gabriella."

Sharpay snickered, and Haylie looked at her.

"What? It's true!"

"More like you and Ryan! Do you even remember all the stuff you went through?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"Of course I remember. Why wouldn't I?" she asked, and Sharpay looked at her.

"Well, your stating that Danny and Sandy look like Troy and Gabriella. But, I think they look like you and Ryan caused more drama than Troy and Gabriella, even if they did screw the clique system."

Well, she was the one that started it all!

"I think messing with the clique system is more effective than a few run-ins with boyfriends and a deranged president." Haylie pointed out, and Sharpay shook her head.

"Say what you think, but it's not going to change my mind."

"I hear more talking than movie-watching."

The two girls looked up to see Ryan, who was watching them from the star banister.

"Go away, brother. Were watching a movie." Sharpay said, and Ryan just smiled.

"Can I join?"

"Absolutely not. This is just for me and Haylie. Your just upset because you didn't get your Friday night with her!" Sharpay explained, and Haylie smiled.

"It's just for one movie, Sharpay."

"No boys allowed, Haylie. And includes your boyfriend, who happens to be my brother." Sharpay commented, and Ryan came down from the banister.

"Please, Shar? Just let me watch Grease, and I'll be upstairs before you know it." Ryan pleaded, and Haylie laughed as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But, you only get to stay for Grease. No more after that." Sharpay replied, and Ryan grinned, and took a seat next to Haylie as Sharpay hit _play_, and contuined the movie.

Now it was harder to look at the movie with Ryan around.

When they got to a musical number, things started to get a bit interesting as Ryan leaned in towards Haylie, and that's when she started to giggle.

And when he kissed her on the cheek, Haylie burst out laughing, and Sharpay twirled around.

"That's it! Ryan, your banned from the living room for the rest of the night!"

Ryan looked at his sister, trying to pretend to be innocent.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that if me and Haylie can't watch the movie, then you can't. Sorry, brother." Sharpay commented, and Ryan stood up.

"Fine."

He left the room, and Haylie looked at her.

"Don't be so hard on Ryan, Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Haylie, I made sure that nothing spoils our night. And your boyfriend wasn't going to be one of them."

"I think all he wanted was to be included."

"Then he should have called up Troy or something if he felt that way!" Sharpay snapped, and Haylie end up laughing, and Sharpay giggled, and finally they were laughing so hard, that tears were coming to their eyes.

"Come on, let's watch this movie before we go to bed. Mother excepts us to be in bed by one, and no later." Sharpay said, wiping a tear from her eye, and Haylie nodded as she did the same.

There was never a dull moment when your with the Evans siblings.


End file.
